Moment I Saw You Cry
by BBGROOVE
Summary: SkyZ Friendship....Z takes a walk, and bumps into Sky...set after Reflections 1&2


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers SPD...if I did then y would I be writing a songfic...

AN: This is a Sky/Z friendship...set after Reflections 1 & 2

**Okay I was bored and like I said I've sorta lost inspiration in "Do You Trust Me?" so I made this...please no flamming...I only put 15 of my full ability into this...**

XXX

_**I'll always remember **_

_**It was late afternoon **_

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was only seconds from disappearing behind the horizon. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado quickly rushed through the chrome hallways of SPD. Her black converse shoes squeaked slightly against the clean floor as the entrance doors swung open, allowing Z to pass. The soft humid wind swept across the area and combed through the dark brown ringlets of Z's hair while the once sunny morning turned dark and cloudy. Today had gone from perfect to nearly dreadful.

_**It lasted forever **_

_**And ended so soon (yea) **_

The battle with Mirloc had not been one of her most pleasant moments. The battle felt like it lasted forever, and when it ended it felt like only seconds. "If today was bad for me then, God, Sky must be worse," Z muttered to herself as she dug her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Z knew Mirloc was a creep, and she hadn't even met him. But the fact that he... did that to Sky's father was horrible. The green tree tops of the park final reached Z's view as they sun was fully engulfed by night.

_**You were all by yourself **_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky **_

_**I was changed **_

Nothing but the rusty lamps that lined the walkway provided light for Z. Her eyes blurred for a moment or two before they ajusted slightly to the dark. "I better get back," Z said aloud. Suddenly the sound of a rock hitting the lake's surface came to rest on Z's ears as she quickly turned and stood in a fighting stance.

"Whose there?" Z yelled out into the night as another splash echoed through. Slowly walking forward Z noticed a figure sitting on a bench, skipping rocks.

"Sky? Is That You?" Z asked once she was close enough to get a better look. Her jean skirt lightly fluttered as a cool wind blew by. Gripping her arms around herself Z stepped closer, staring questioningly at Sky. Finally at his side Z turned to him preparing herself to say something. Before she could though he side-stepped to his left and sat down on the bench, still throwing rocks.

_**It was late in September **_

_**And I've seen you before (and you were) **_

_**You were always the cold one **_

_**But I was never that sure **_

"Wanna sit and talk about what happened?" asked Z while watching his figure carefully. Sky didn't reply, just sat there, the reflection of the moon bouncing off the water and onto him. Sighing lightly, Z sat on the bench and said, "Okay, we'll just sit." Z's gaze cast out upon the scene before her. The lake shimmered beneath the starlight and moon, as the wind blew through the trees.

Sky looked at Z for a brief moment before looking back at the sky. "He loved the stars," Sky whispered, causing Z to look questioningly at him. Sky looked back at Z and added, "My dad loved looking at the sky, that's how he got the idea for my nickname. "

_**You were all by yourself **_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky**_

_**I was changed **_

Z stayed silent as she studied Sky. His face which always held a look of arrogance, was soft and vulnerable. His shoulder slowly lifted up and down with the steady beat of his breathing. But the thing that Z noticed the most was his eyes, nothing was changed about them, they released no emotion. That's when it hit her, Sky always hurt. His eyes, which are windows to your soul, hadn't changed because Sky never really got over his father's death.

_**In places no one will find **_

_**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) **_

Z couldn't say anything, the only thing she thought could bring any comfort to Sky right now was staying silent. Scooting closer Z placed her hand on his, slowly rubbing her thumb against his knuckles.

_**Was now that I realized **_

_**That forever was in your eyes **_

_**The moment I saw you cry **_

"I'm sure your dad was great, I mean look at you, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Z whispered, trying to lift Sky's spirit. Looking at Sky again, searching his eyes for change, Z saw something unpredictable. Tears were falling down Sky's face, but he was smiling.

_**I wanted to hold you **_

_**I wanted to make it go away **_

_**I wanted to know you **_

_**I wanted to make your everything, all right... **_

"Thanks, Z, you know for sitting with me," Sky muttered as he gave a small chuckle. Z scooted closer and daring herslef, hugged Sky, who obligingly accepted.

****"We're family Sky, I'm always here, ok, whenever you need me," Z whispered in his ear before pulling away to look into his eyes. Nothing new, but as she looked closely a small, something, was there slowly coming through.

"But next time we play frizbee, _I'm_ stealing it away from _you,"_ Z stated as both teens stood up and began to walk back to SPD.

_**I'll always remember... **_

_**It was late afternoon... **_

XXX

Nightmistcrystal


End file.
